Peur nocturne
by Anestancia
Summary: 'Par un soir de novembre, Phoebe marchait, tremblante, dans les rues de San Francisco. Il faisait froid et une fine couche de brume flottait aux alentours, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne pouvait rien déceler au-delà de trois mètres.' Nouvelle littéraire.


**Titre **: Peur nocturne

**Disclaimer **: Les personnage de Charmed et tout ce qui à rapport avec la série ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fait que les emprunter.

**Raiting **: K

**Note **: Petite nouvelle littéraire que j'ai fait pour un cours de français que j'ai adapter à l'univers des Charmed.

Par un soir de novembre, Phoebe marchait, tremblante, dans les rues de San Francisco. Il faisait froid et une fine couche de brume flottait aux alentours, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne pouvait rien déceler au-delà de trois mètres. Puis, elle fini par arriver au lieu de rendez-vous : une ruelle qu'elle croyait ne jamais avoir remarquée auparavant. Malgré le fait qu'elle viennes d'avoir une prémonition au même endroit, elle décida tout de même de donner priorité son rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle attendait que sa prémonition se réalise, le lieu lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre, espérant ne pas avoir à attendre plus longtemps, mais rien ne se passait. Et Jason non plus n'arrivait pas. S'était-elle trompée de ruelle? De fine gouttelette de pluie se mirent à tomber, s'accrochant à ses cheveux châtains.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Phoebe sursauta et se retourna vivement. Non, mais, elle devait cesser d'avoir peur de tout, après tout, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, jour pour jour. Alors, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur d'un simple petit bruit. Elle jeta un second coup d'oeil à sa montre, espérant que sa prémonition arriverait bientôt, avant que Jason pour ne pas avoir à tout lui expliquer. Minuit arrivait, mais toujours rien. Bon, pas question de rester plus longtemps à proximité de cet endroit sombre, illuminé par seul les rayons de la pleine lune. Si quelque chose avait à se produire, cela aurait déjà été le cas et si ça se trouve, Jason était en train de lui rendre la pareille en lui posant un lapin à son tour.

Au moment où elle allait partir pour vérifier si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit, un homme apparut devant elle, telle une ombre surgie de nulle part.

« Tu n'allais pas partir tout de même... » susurra-t-il.

Sa voix était douce et sensuelle, mais la jeune femme poussa tout de même un cri de surprise, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Non, mais pour qui il se prenait pour surgir comme ça, sans avertissement? Était-ce un innocent? Phoebe n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses traits dans la semi-noirceur, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité. Elle tenta de reprendre ses moyens puis, elle lui demanda pourquoi il voulait la voir. Le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à le voir dans cette noirceur ne la rassurait pas. Elle garda ces distances. Il lui répondit qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'elle avait été une employée modèle, bref, qu'elle avait tout pour être avantager. Il continua ainsi de lui dresser un portrait d'elle, pendant quelques minutes durant lesquels Phoebe se demanda s'il ne riait pas d'elle. Elle n'y comprenait rien et ne méritait certes pas toutes ces éloges. Elle remarqua également quelque chose... Pourquoi utilisait-il le passé? Allait-il lui annoncer qu'elle allait être renvoyée?

Plus le temps passait, plus son sentiment de crainte s'intensifiait. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Il semblait froid, absent... Cela ne semblait pas être le Jason qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander autre chose qu'il lui demanda si elle avait peur. Pour ne pas perdre la face devant l'homme qu'elle aimait elle répondit que non, même si en réalité c'était le contraire.

« Ma chère Phoebe, tu as raison d'avoir peur... »

Il murmurait, mais sa voix était trop calme.

« … Car vois-tu, j'ai tué tes sœurs et maintenant je compte bien faire de même avec toi... »

Barbas... devina-t-elle.

Non, il ne disait pas vrai. Prise de panique, Phoebe s'enfuit dans la ruelle, le démon à ses trousses.

« Rien ne cesse de courir, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas aucune chance contre moi. »

Phoebe bifurqua à gauche et tomba, quelques pas plus loin, sur une impasse. Elle remarqua ses sœurs, Piper et Paige, inconsciente sur le sol. Non, ce n'était qu'une ruse de Barbas. Malgré cela, elle ne pu empêcher une larme de couler. Elle était maintenant coincée entre le mur et le démon de la peur qui venait de tuer ses deux sœurs. Comment pourrait-elle espérer s'en sortir?


End file.
